Simplex printing includes printing or imaging only a single side of a page or sheet of media. Printing or imaging both sides of the page or sheet media is known as duplex printing. Both simplex and duplex printing are utilized by a variety of imaging devices, including printers, copiers, facsimile devices and the like.
When duplex printing is performed, the alignment or registration of the images on the front and back side of the page may become especially important, as any misalignment of the front and back images may produce an undesirable visible discontinuity. Examples include the misalignment of margins on facing pages when a stack of pages are folded to make a booklet, or misregistration of images on the first and second sides of a single sheet when viewed through the media, as when a page is viewed against a light background.
Although conventional image alignment and registration technologies do attempt to properly align the front and back images of a duplex-printed sheet, current techniques may not adequately compensate for changes that may occur in the size and shape of the media during the printing process.
A method of printing is provided wherein the method includes applying a first image to a first side of a medium, modifying one or more imaging parameters of the imaging device so that a second applied image will be brought substantially into registration with the first image, and applying a second image to a second side of the media using the modified imaging parameters.